yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 013
Evil Spirit of the Ring, known as Trap of the Metamorpot! Flame Swordsman in Danger in the Japanese version, is the thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary * Yami Yugi asks Bakura why they are in the Shadow Realm. Yami Bakura reveals he is not the real Bakura and claims to be a thief with a mission to have all seven Millennium Items in his possession. * The pair start a duel with Yugi's Millenium Puzzle and his friends' souls at stake. * The Duel starts and Yami Yugi summons "Cyber Commander", noting that it is Tristan's favourite card. Tristan emerges from the card, six inches tall and dressed as the Cyber Commander. He has become the card. * Yami Bakura summons "White Magical Hat" and destroys "Cyber Commander", sending Tristan's soul to the Graveyard, a parallel world where he is imprisoned. ** Tristan wanders around the graveyard and finds a tombstone with his name inscripted on it. * Yami Yugi summons the "Flame Swordsman" to defeat Yami Bakura's "White Magical Hat". Since "Flame Swordsman" is Joey's favourite card, Yugi correctly deduces that it will contain Joey's soul. Like Tristan, Joey emerges from the card, six inches tall and dressed as the "Flame Swordsman". * Joey is terrified of what appears to be giant Yugi and giant Bakura. Yami Yugi explains the situation to Joey so he offers to help in any way he can. * Joey defeats the "White Magical Hat" but in his pride he recklessly takes out a trap card, "Morphing Jar", which forces both players to discard their hands and draw 5 new cards. This was risky for Yugi as he could have had Téa's card in his hand. * In his new hand, Yami Yugi holds the "Dark Magician", his own favourite card. Unsure of what to expect, he summons it and regular Yugi emerges, but Yami Yugi is still playing. In the same turn he uses "Monster Reborn" to revive Tristan. * Joey and Tristan express their confusion as to why there are two Yugis. Yugi himself is confused, but he points out that whenever he duels he feels like a voice, Yami Yugi, is guiding him. * Yami Bakura uses another "Morphing Jar". In Yami Yugi's next hand he holds Téa's card: the "Magician of Faith". * Yami Bakura uses the trap card "Just Desserts" to take away a large percentage of Yami Yugi's life points. Yami Yugi summons "Magician of Faith", feeling that Téa would be more safe on the field instead of in his hand. * When Téa emerges everyone tries to explain what is happening. During this Joey makes fun of "smaller" Yugi. In a fit of anger, Yugi attacks Yami Bakura's face down card, "Electric Lizard". He soon regrets it when the card gives him an electric shock. * Yami Bakura summons "Man-Eater Bug" which can automatically destroy any monster on the opponent's field. Joey volunteers to sacrifice himself and he is sent to the graveyard. Yami Yugi uses the "Horn of Heaven" to destroy the "Man-Eater Bug". * In the graveyard, Joey is chased by the "Reaper of the Cards". Yami Bakura says that when it takes him he will be trapped forever. * Téa begins to cry over losing Joey. This activates her special ability, allowing Yami Yugi to reuse a previous magic card. He uses "Monster Reborn" to bring back Joey. ".]] * Yami Bakura plays "Lady of Faith" and intends to use "Change of Heart" to turn Yugi against his friends. When "Change of Heart" is summoned, normal Bakura emerges, as it is his favourite card. He instead chooses to take control of "Lady of Faith" and volunteers to be destroyed by Yugi, but Yugi doesn't want to attack his friend. * Yami Yugi uses his Millennium Puzzle to switch Bakura and Yami Bakura's souls. Yami Bakura is now the "Lady of Faith" and normal Bakura is duelling. Yugi sends Yami Bakura to the graveyard, where he faces the "Reaper of the Cards". * Everyone returns back to normal. Joey, Tristan and Téa thought they had been dreaming the experience. * Bakura reveals that his Millennium Ring was a gift from his father who had bought it in Egypt from an unusual looking merchant. * Everyone hears a loud scream in the distance and they run to see where it came from. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Cyber Commander" (750/700) in Defense Position, and is stunned to see Tristan as "Cyber Commander". Turn 2: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Normal Summons "White Magical Hat" (1000/700) in Attack Position. "White Magical Hat" attacks and destroys "Cyber Commander"/Tristan, sending him to the Graveyard. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. Yami Yugi's hand contains "Breath of Light", "Flame Swordsman", "Skull Stalker", "Meotoko", and "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame". He Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600) with Joey's soul within it in Attack Position. "Flame Swordsman"/Joey Wheeler attacks and destroys "White Magical Hat" (Yami Bakura 2000 → 1200). Turn 4: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 5: Yami Yugi "Flame Swordsman"/Joey Wheeler attacks and destroys Yami Bakura's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Morphing Jar" (700/600). This activates the flip effect of "Morphing Jar", forcing both players to discard their hand and draw five cards. Yami Yugi's new hand (left to right): "Claw Reacher", "The Furious Sea King", "Kageningen", "Happy Lover", and... "Dark Magician"! Turn 6: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Sets a monster and Sets a card. Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Monster Reborn". He then Normal Summons "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) with "Little" Yugi's soul within it in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Cyber Commander"/Tristan from his Graveyard (750/700) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi attacks and destroys Yami Bakura's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Morphing Jar" (700/600). This activates the Flip Effect of "Morphing Jar", which forces both players to discard their hand to the Graveyard and draw five cards. One of the cards Yami Yugi draws is "Magician of Faith"; Téa's favorite card. Turn 8: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Sets a monster. Yami Bakura then activates "Just Desserts" to inflict 500 damage to Yami Yugi for every monster he controls. Yami Yugi has three, so "Just Desserts" inflicts 1500 damage to him (Yami Yugi 2000 → 500). Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi's hand contains from right to left: an unknown monster, "Rock Ogre Grotto 1", "Anthrosaurus", "Basic Insect", and "Magician of Faith". Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets "Magician of Faith" (300/400), and although she is not face-up, Téa still appears. After his pride is hurt by a casual description from Joey, "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi attacks and destroys Yami Bakura's Set monster. It's revealed to be "Electric Lizard" (850/800). "Electric Lizard's" effect activates, preventing "Dark Magician"/Little Yugi from attacking next turn as he is not a Zombie-Type monster. Yami Yugi Sets 1 card ("Horn of Heaven"). Turn 10: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Sets a monster, announcing it is "Man-Eater Bug" (450/600). When this monster is flipped face-up through an attack or a Flip Summon, its Flip Effect will activate, which will Yami Bakura to destroy one monster on the field. Turn 11: Yami Yugi Joey volunteers to attack the set "Man-Eater Bug". Joey attacks the set "Man-Eater Bug", flipping the latter face-up. Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Horn of Heaven", Tributing "Flame Swordsman" to negate the flip and destroy "Man-Eater Bug". "Magician of Faith"/Téa cries over "Flame Swordsman"/Joey's demise. This flips "Magician of Faith" face-up, activating "Magician of Faith's" Flip effect, which allows Yami Yugi to add "Monster Reborn" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Flame Swordsman"/Joey (1800/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 12: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura Normal Summons "Lady of Faith" (1100/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Change of Heart" with the intention of using it to take control of "Dark Magician"/Yugi in order to use it to attack and destroy one of Yami Yugi's other monsters and win the Duel. Right after "Change of Heart" is activated, it is revealed that the real Bakura's soul was locked into "Change of Heart" as it's is his favorite card. He then takes over "Lady of Faith" to prevent Yami Bakura from winning the Duel. Bakura then tells his friends to attack him as they will be able to defeat Yami Bakura that way, but Yugi and his friends refuse because they don't want to send their friend to the Graveyard. This argument continues until Yami Yugi intervenes, using his Millennium Puzzle to switch the souls of Ryo Bakura and Yami Bakura. This makes Bakura the person that Yami Yugi is Dueling while Yami Bakura becomes "Lady of Faith". Turn 13: Yami Yugi "Dark Magician"/Yugi attacks and destroys "Lady of Faith"/Yami Bakura, sending him to the Graveyard (Ryo Bakura 1200 → 0). Yami Yugi wins. Differences in adaptions * In the English version, Yami Bakura takes everyone to the Shadow Realm before he traps them in the cards. In the Japanese version he creates a Shadow Game. * When Tristan finds his tombstone in the Graveyard, it says "Honda Hiroto" in Japanese. It's replaced with TRISTAN TAYLOR in English writing in the dub. * The shot of Yami Bakura clutching his chest in pain as his life points go down is changed in the US version to show him frowning. * The words on the duel mat have been removed in the US version, though they can be briefly seen in the previous episode when the group collapses after having their souls removed. * In the Japanese version, the card dealer shows Bakura's father, "Seven-Armed Fiend", has an ATK and DEF of 666. Both were changed to 1000 for English audiences. Errors * In the dub, "Monster Reborn" has the usual altered artwork, but when it is activated the first time (to resurrect Tristan), the ankh of the original artwork can be briefly seen glowing. * When Joey turns around to see look at Yugi, the "Flame Swordsman card" he's standing on is also shown to be facing Yugi (instead of Bakura). * When the "face" of the man who gives Bakura's father the Millenium Ring is shown, the "Seven-Armed Fiend" card he's holding is flipped the other way. * In the dub, when Tea's tears activate Magician of Faith's special ability, the camera zooms out to show Tea's card with Dark Magician's stats. * In the dub, when Yami draws the Dark Magician he acts as if he's Yugi and wonders what happens if it's played. In the Japanese dub, Yami doesn't act as if he's Yugi and will simple recognize it as Yugi's soul card. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes